leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Aurelion Sol/Trivia
Trivia ;Development * is the second champion released in 2016. * This is the second champion made by Rabid Llama, who also designed . * was directly inspired by a cancelled champion concept known as . * He is voiced by Neil Kaplan. * A Teaser trailer related to Aurelion Sol was released on League of Legends Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook pages, where can also be seen in the foreground. ** Several claws and claw marks were teased on the Chinese page. ** Several ARAM Announcer quotes were released on the PBE. * The champions name, Aurelion Sol, is comprised of two words that derive from Latin. ** Aurelion may be an adaptation of the Latin name, "Aurelius", meaning "Golden". Combined with the Latin word "Sol", his name would mean "Golden Sun". *** Aurelion may also be a portmanteaux of "Aurum" and English word "Lion", combining to mean Golden Lion. *** It is also interesting to note the difference between Ao Shin, which is Oriental, and Aurelion Sol, which is Latin, and all the while preserving the initials. ** was the a Roman Sun God which cult was made in an official cult alongside the traditional Roman cults during the reign of . * Aurelion's lead designer specifically set out to make his personality distinctive from other dragons in popular culture, such as from " " trilogy and from "Skyrim". * He describes one of the primary inspirations for Aurelion Sol's personality to be from The Secret of NIMH, a character that while awe inspiring was still someone whose power and wisdom was worth the risk to seek out. * A second major inspiration for Aurelion Sol was . Aurelion Sol is intended to appear effortless, marvellous and beautiful; that everything he creates is inspired. There is an element of rockstar arrogance, but that he hopes it feels deserved. * Previous kits and abilities Forging the Starforger ** While still Ao Shin, he had an ability that could be described as a global , where Ao Shin would send a storm cloud in the target direction that marks enemies hit - with Ao Shin able to reactivate the ultimate to dash onto the target as a massive bolt of lightning. This ability showed enough promise that it may be resurrected at some point in the future. ** Aurelion Sol at one point had a really elongated body, described as 10-12 Teemos in length. People naturally wanted to snake between and coil around your opponents that, while interesting gameplay, ultimately meant the champion either had to be fast enough to actually overtake his opponent and/or durable enough to survive trying. There were also technical issues such as "what do we do if half of him is sticking out of the brush?". ;Lore * is a cosmic being capable of creating and destroying stars with the flick of his fingers. This makes him one of the most powerful beings within the League of Legends universe. * During his death animation, he dissipates into a Dragon-like constellation. Whether or not this has lore significance regarding his type of species remains to be seen. ** As pointed out by , his kind is not immortal. ** His kind has some connections to from terran worlds. * He is enslaved to the will of Mount Targon, who have figuratively clipped his wings. Aurleion holds Targonians with due contempt as a result. ;General * In his Promotional Trailer, "Aurelion Sol: The Star Forger Returns", Aurelion Sol's hand gesture shares some similarities to the old Riot Games fist intro logo. * A lot of his animations and visual effects were inspired by and . * Aurelion Sol's tail is not part of his in-game hitbox. To visually indicate that, his lower part of the body is semi-transparent. * Aurelion Sol's has the longest potential range of any basic ability, being able to go from one end of the map to another so long as Aurelion Sol is able to keep within the Outer Limit of , essentially giving this ability infinite/global range. Click here to see a demonstration of this phenomenon. ** After exceeding 7000 units, this ability will have the longest range of any basic ability, exceeding Aurelion Sol's own maxed out . ** has the second longest ranged basic ability; with a range of 2500 units. ** Third is with her 1500 ranged . ;Skins ; * During his joking animation, Aurelion Sol will wear a pair of glasses that were inspired by from the anime series, " ". * The splash art was drawn by Riot Artist Jean Go. ; * During his joking animation, Aurelion Sol will wear a pair of glasses that were inspired by from the anime series, " ". Relations * Aurelion Sol has knowledge of both , and . ** In the battle of Bard Mountain, Ionia; the village sage, from whom had taken away the Celestial artifact, had said, "We'll die without it". *** It's possible that the artifact is linked to Aurelion Sol, whom Bard may or may not have prevented from being summoned. * Mount Targon has direct cultural and historical links with , being the highest and most accessible location from where he can act upon on the mortal plain and being closely connected with the Aspects. ** He has a negative opinion regarding Mount Targon and its Guardian Aspects so much that he wants their swift end. *** He has does not fancy neither nor . He sees them as naive, and foolish for worshipping celestial objects of which he has power over. *** He also seems to have a particular distaste of over most of the other Aspects. ** Some of his quotes suggest that the unknown space empire that he is enslaved to might be the Aspects of Mount Targon. Media Cinematics= He has returned| References Category:Champion Skins and Trivia Category:Aurelion Sol